The present invention relates generally to a window guard apparatus and, more particularly, to a window guard for cats.
Recent literature concerning the behavior patterns of pet cats has noted the incidence of a pattern of behavior known as a high rise syndrome in which a pet cat concentrates its attention so intently on a bird or a moth or another creature outside a window in a high rise dwelling that it seems to forget about the height above the ground and steps or leaps into thin air in pursuit of the hunted creature.
Depending on the circumstances, including the height above the ground and the condition of the ground, this can result in extensive trauma including severe injuries to the forelimbs, chest and jaw. In addition, the impact of the cat's landing on the ground can crush the chest and cause the lungs to collapse.
The widespread incidence of this type of injury has led to a need for a practical low cost window guard which can effectively protect the cat.
Despite the availability of a range of window guard devices, there remains a need for a relatively low cost window guard which can be installed without a need for structural modification or permanent attachment to the window frame or the surrounding wall structure in a dwelling.